


Moonlight

by jimeebear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimeebear/pseuds/jimeebear
Summary: Lance found out his boyfriend's secret and did not have the best reaction. Now, heartbroken, Keith looks for the best way to find comfort.





	Moonlight

The blood was fresh, it had been a while since he drank directly from the source. Lately, he has only been drinking from the donated blood he got from the hospital. Its taste was sweet and heavenly, to a human he would compare it to how his favorite cake would taste had it been fresh out of the oven. The metallic smell of the scarlet liquid filled his nostrils as he removed his face from the victim’s neck, he loved that smell, it reminded him of his days as a blacksmith back in the fourteenth century, right before he was turned, right before joining his brother’s search party. 

 

The victim, a middle-aged blonde woman who had been shopping at the local grocery store before he fed, was not yet dead. She had some time, she would make it to the hospital, but he didn’t feel like doing such graceful act. He was so tired and felt so sad. 

 

Remembering what had happened, what drove him to seek a person to feed on, instead of being an honorable vampire and just feeding off donated blood, took away his hunger. He needed to do something with the woman, leave her to be found, maybe; perhaps killing her first would be wiser. He looked around, making sure there was no one there to witness anything. He knew for a fact there were no security cameras anywhere near their location. Realizing it was safe he snapped the woman’s neck with a simple flick of his wrist, a movement that came naturally to him after such long time. He let go of her, the newly made corpse dropping to the ground with a loud thud in their quiet location.

 

“Keith!”

 

He looked up at the source of the sound, and there he was. Standing at the mouth of the alley, the moon’s light that managed to reach those dark spaces of the city illuminated his tall figure. Lance’s blue eyes shining unnervingly in the dark, like a predator ready to get his prey. Keith retracted slightly from the corpse, guilt filling his chest and making him feel as if he was drowning. He had never felt like that after feeding on someone, he had never felt any guilt at all for leaving his victims behind when they became useless to provide him with more blood. When he’d sucked all there was to them. But with Lance there, standing there, seeing him dripping with blood that did not belong to him, witnessing first hand the monster he really was; the guilt was going to swallow him whole, he did not think he’d be able to live with it.

 

The last thing he wanted was for the man he loved to be afraid of him. To be disgusted by him.

 

Keith could not move, he just stood there looking at his victim in shock, thinking about what he just did. Knowing, for he could sense it, that Lance was walking towards him. “Man, I should have known.” A bitter laugh. “It was so obvious.”

 

Keith looked up at him, heartbroken. “Lance, I-”

 

“Dude, let me speak.” Lance said his blue eyes shining and piercing him to his place, shutting him up. “I feel so bad about what happened.”

 

“You feel bad?” Keith asked, baffled. He thought Lance would despise him after what happened.

 

“You are not the only one with a secret, Keith.” Lance confirmed, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry I reacted that way, I was taken by surprise.”

 

“Usually people are…” Keith nodded absentmindedly.

 

“I’m not surprised by the fact that vampires exist, Keith, I’ve always known.” Lance explained, taking a deep breath. Keith noticed that little strand of hair that was hanging loosely above his forehead when Lance sighed. Since they first met, Lance’s hair had gotten longer, almost as long as Keith’s. “I’m surprised about the fact that you are one and I didn’t realize it.”

 

“You’ve known about vampires this whole time? How?” Keith asked, not many people knew of the existence of the supernatural, and most did not believe it when told about it.

 

“Oh, I know about more than vampires. I know about witches, and mermaids, and faeries…”

 

“But how?” Keith asked.

 

“I think you know the answer to that… Think, man. How do you think I know all this.”

 

So Keith began thinking. How would Lance possibly know about the supernatural? What experience could have brought him to acknowledge that truth? Vampires are hard to identify, why would he feel bad about not knowing he was one? 

 

Then it hit him. When he thought about it that way, it was stupidly obvious. Lance’s strength rivaled his own, his speed, his heightened senses, especially his sense of smell. Lance’s reflexes were not normal for a human being. He always missed school after a full moon, said he was sick. The way his blue eyes shone like a predator’s just now. It was so obvious. Keith remembered describing Lance’s countenance as “almost wolfish” when he first spoke about him to Shiro.

 

“You are a werewolf.” Keith sighed. 

 

“Yep, born and raised as one. Proud to be, if I’m honest.” Lance said, finger gunning the last part. “I won’t say it doesn’t have its downfalls, but I’m learning to love it.”

 

“Has its downfalls? You literally turn into a wolf every full moon!” Keith exclaimed.

 

“Well,” Lance said, “at least I’m not dead.”

 

Keith laughed at that comment, not bitterly or dryly. A true laugh, somehow this encounter had made him feel better. The corpse of the woman left forgotten on the dirty ground. Lance brightened up when he heard Keith’s laugh, his eyes sparkling with content, and satisfaction, and love; a small smile creeping onto his tanned face. 

 

But, suddenly, a shadow crept over Keith, his laughter ceasing, and a frown replacing the smile that had been there only mere seconds ago. “Are you not mad at me for not telling you?” Keith asked. 

 

“Why would I be mad, I didn’t say anything either.” Lance said.

 

“There’s tension between vampires and werewolves.” Keith mentioned, remembering the numerous times he’s got into a fight with a werewolf because of past misunderstandings. “The relationship between both species is a complicated one.”

 

“We are our own person, Keith. I know I reacted wrongly earlier today, but if anything became clearer today is that I love you.” Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’ve loved you for some time now, and getting to know what you are doesn’t change that, if anything, it makes me love you more. My only hope is that you accept me as who I am.”

 

Keith stared. Stared, aghast, at this man. At this beautiful young man, with brown hair, and eyes the color of the ocean that shone as brightly as the stars. This man who has held him, and loved him, and been there for him. This man he was in love with. This man who has only been part of his life for a short time, but now he wouldn’t be able to live without. This man he loved so thoroughly and with so much intensity. This man. His Lance. 

 

Keith scoffed, aggressively shoving Lance against the alley’s wall and setting his mouth over his. Kissing him under the moonlight like they’ve done some many times before. kissing him senseless, passionately, thoroughly, lovingly. Only illuminated by the moon. Keith’s hands remained by Lance’s head on the wall, providing him with support. Lance’s hands remained in the small of his back, slowly moving up and up until they were cupping his cheeks gently.

 

And then Lance pulled away, Keith whimpering as he separated his mouth. 

 

“Well, I hate to be a party pooper, Keith, but I think we should do something about that body.” 

 

Keith turned to see, what Lance was seeing. Remembering the woman he had fed on earlier, as she laid dead on the ground. Her dark eyes lightless and staring at nothing. “Oh shit, I forgot about that.” Keith said, then looked at Lance with a smirk. “Would you like to help me with that?”

 

“Whatever you need, Keith, whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote for my best friends birthday, last year. She loves this ship, and so do I (though she probably loves it more than me). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :) <3


End file.
